


Out of the GCPD

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Semi Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Takes place during S4 Ep 20 "This old Corpse" - Lee and Ed get out of the GCPD and are hiding under the stairs as the cops over head pass. Ed wants to go home, but Lee starts something that Ed can't refuse.





	Out of the GCPD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejizzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejizzler/gifts).



It wasn’t his plan, in fact that plan had fallen through as soon as they’d arrived. But it didn’t matter. Despite his pulsing headache from Lee hitting him in the head, which he of course did not blame her for, he pulled the gas mask over his face, made sure hers was secure as the crashes of glass came from the main room.

“This is it!” He said, pulling his clown costume off, leaving himself in his standard, well tailored, green suite. He pushed the door open and looked around, making sure there was a path to the back door, a safe exit from them and he turned as Lee came around him. It was now or never. Never, being Arkham as his next stop.

They moved through the drunken crowd of insanity and to the back door, both of them knowing the GCPD’s layout like the back of their hands from years of working in the building. Once they got to the back area, they pulled their masks off, no longer in fear of the gas that was still pouring into the main room.

Without time to waste, Lee took Ed’s hand and lead him out the back door, the door slamming open as they exited before slamming closed behind them. Ed let go of her hand as they made their way down the alley, but a noise from above quickly made them pause. Footsteps from the upstairs emergency exit coming down, likely making their way around, looking for escapees.

Ed’s hand moved to her arm and they pressed themselves closer to the wall, under the stairs. They stood there for a moment, Ed watching the stairs, Lee watching him. Her heart beat heavily against her chest as he looked down his face to his chest, wondering if his heart was pounding as heavily as hers. She looked towards the stairs where the cops finally finished trailing, moving around the building and away from them.

“Okay.” Ed said and moved to go around the iron staircase. Before she could think better of it, she grabbed onto the front of his tie and pulled him back to her, his hand braced on the wall as she pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. He returned it briefly before he pulled away.

“Don’t just wrap me around your finger, Lee.” She smiled up at him, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

“I’m sure you’d rather have me wrapped around something of yours.” She said with a smile and Ed had to bite his lower lip as he looked back down at her.

“Come on, lets get home.” He said turning away from her and once again she grabbed onto his tie and lapel and pulled him back.

“Who says we have to go home?” Lee asked, her hand moving to the front of his pants, sliding down the front of the green material. It gave Edward pause as he fought for something to say before he looked around nervously.

“They may come back.” He said, swallowing as he looked back down at her again.

“May, being the key word there.” She said quietly. “Don’t you want me?” She asked, feeling his cock growing inside of his pants, stiffening against the palm of her hand. He said nothing, but it was clear he was enjoying this, and she couldn’t help be feel a slight thrill go through her.

“Yes.” Edward said quietly as her hands nimbly moved over the metal of his belt buckle, pulling it open. “We could get caught.” He said, trying to bring himself back to a rational state of mind as her hand slipped into the front of his boxers, her fingers running over the underside of his cock and his eyes closed, his mouth opening slightly.

“We could.” She said, loving how he turned into putty in her hands. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked, as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, pulling him free from his pants. He said nothing as she started to stroke, and she could feel herself growing wet with anticipation, the fear of being caught making that thrill so much better. “Do you?” She asked again and Ed shook his head.

“No.” He said as her thumb ran over the tip of his shaft, spreading precum over the soft flesh of his head. “Lee …” He whispered.

She pushed herself up, her lips moving to his ear and biting the lobe gently. “I want you to fuck me Edward.” She whispered into his ear and was glad to see it took no more prompting from him.

She squeaked and moaned as he turned her around, pressing her forward into the wall, his hands going to her pants as he pulled them down around her ass, he removed his glove from his right hand, the leather falling to the ground before his fingers moved between her legs to find her already wet. She moaned quietly at the feel of him, arching her back and pressing her hips back against his hand.

“I love it when you’re rough like this.” She said, looking at him over her shoulder. “Jim would nev-” She groaned as his gloved hand fisted in her hair and pulled back hard. There was silence a moment as he stared down at her, her heart beating faster with fear as he held her in place.

“Don’t … Ever … Mention him while we’re doing this …” He said angrily, and she could hear the danger of the Riddler in his voice. She nodded slightly with what minimal movement she had, and it didn’t escape her notice, nor his, that she was becoming even wetter from this sudden rush of fear. His head tilted as he looked down at his hand between her legs and shoved three fingers easily inside of her, causing her to moan as he finally let go of her hair.

He stared down at her ass as she pushed back against his fingers again and he looked around briefly before looking back down and, raising his free hand, he slapped her pale cheek as hard as he could, the sound echoing through the small alley. She jumped and nearly cried out before she managed to bit into her hand, just below her thumb to stop herself and instead a low moan escaped her.

“Fuck Edward …” She gasped as he thrust his fingers into her faster. “Please …”

“Tell me what you want.” He said, his hand moving over the red hand print forming on her ass.

“Please just …. I need you.” She begged.

“You need me to what?” He asked, his cock so hard it was standing fully at attention.

“I need you to fuck me … Please. I need you inside of me.” Edward pulled his fingers out of her, his wet fingers moving over his shaft, coating himself in her juices before he angled himself against her. He glanced around again before he shoved himself inside of her, watching her as she bit her hand again to keep herself from screaming.

He didn’t bother waiting as he started thrusting into her. The longer this took, the more chance they had of getting caught, and as much as Edward was enjoying the risk, neither one of them actually wanted to get caught. He thrust into her over and over again, her hands braced on the wall, her head resting against her arm as he fucked her from behind. His hand went between them, freeing his balls from his pants before he started thrusting into her again. She felt so tight and warm around him, moving over him like soft silk.

Lee moaned as she pushed back against him, loving the feeling of him hot and hard inside of her, the feeling of him sliding out of her causing just as much pleasure as it was pushing back in, the combined motion filling her with pleasure, her breathing speeding up as she felt her orgasm building.

“Edward …” She moaned, her fingers pressing against the brick. She wanted to touch him so bad, but in this position it was impossible. She would have to wait until later for that …

She glanced over at him to see his eyes closed as he kept moving, his cheeks red, his mouth open slightly with pleasure and she knew he was close. “Edward … Cum inside of me.” She said, her words nearly cut off as she groaned her orgasm crashing over her and she felt her inner walls clenching around him, pulsing over and over again making him feel so much bigger.

Edward groaned as he felt her cum around his cock, her tight muscles clenching him over and over and he brought his hands down to her hips, pulling her harder against him, thrusting harder and harder, faster, barely aware of voices from somewhere nearby. They were going to get caught …

He clenched his teeth with frustration. They couldn’t get caught now, he was so close! He ignored the voices as they came closer, his breathing so heavy he was practically panting as if he’d run a marathon. It was right there, teetering on the edge and in another two thrust he pushed himself into her as far as he could, coming hard inside of her, shooting ropes of cum into her as he bit back his moan of pleasure. He stayed inside of her her as he started to calm, his cock still pulsing and twitching with pleasure inside of her, until he pulled out of her, his cock soft and spent. He leaned against the wall beside her, panting heavily as he tucked his soft, wet, cock back into his pants, Lee turning to lean back against the wall as she pulled up her own, his cum dripping down into her panties.

She looked up at him and smiled before she leaned up and kissed him.

“We’ll do that again when we get home? Yes?” She asked, and Edward smiled slightly. “Lets run.” She said, moving out from under the stairs and Edward moved to follow, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
